An augmented reality (AR) system and/or a virtual reality (VR) system may generate a three-dimensional (3D) immersive virtual environment. A user may experience this 3D immersive virtual environment through interaction with various electronic devices. For example, a helmet or other head mounted device including a display, glasses or goggles that a user looks through when viewing a display device may provide audio and visual elements of the 3D immersive virtual environment to be experienced by a user. External computing devices, such as, for example, external handheld devices such as one or more controllers, gloves fitted with sensors, and other such electronic devices, may be paired with the head mounted device, allowing the user to move through and interact with elements in the virtual environment through manipulation of the external computing device.